Get Well Soon
by Shelly LeBlanc
Summary: Sometimes times the best cure for an illness isn't the medicine you take by mouth, it's the ones you take by heart. Post!Good Genes 2. Gift fic for Crystal Aryuna. Preslash Raph/Don.


Author's Notes:Beta'd by the wonderful **DarkRaven18**, who's simply fantastic and likes to feed my bunnies. This is a giftfic for crycry on deviantArt, (she's also Crystal Aryuna on FF.N) The preslash was not my idea, it was hers. She told me she had never thought of Don and Raph together romanticly before until she read one of my slash fics and she loved it so much, she added this little hint in her picture. It's 1,000 words exactly. Go me!

Without further delay, here's the fic, Enjoy!

Get Well Soon

---

"Mikey, absolutely not."

Donatello opened his eyes grudgingly. They felt like two heavy sandbags and it taken a few moments to find the strength to open them and not shut them immediately.

He was so exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he was this tired. Of course, he really couldn't remember the past few days anyway, so he guessed it was only fitting that it would follow the same theme.

"But, Leo, its _Spiderman_!" Don turned his head slightly towards the voices that woke him up. Right above him were Michelangelo and Leonardo staring at each other, Leo with his stern You-will-do-as-your-big-brother-says look, staring daggers at Mikey, who was upside down from Don's angle, holding out a comic with a hopeful look on his face.

"He doesn't want you reading him that cr-" Don noticed Leo shift his eyes to his left before he continued, "stuff."

Don shifted his own eyes to the source of Leo's word choice and saw the faded red robes on his father's back. Because Master Splinter had his back turned to him, Don couldn't tell what his father was doing, so he moved he his attention back to the two arguing turtles.

"But I can't read the books in his room!" Mikey squeaked. "They're just so long, and hard, and _boring!_ I'd die before I read the first page."

"Then let me get a book, and you get-" Leo started, but was cut off by the voice of their father.

"My sons." The voice was soft, but both heard the edge in it, warning them to listen to him. "Your brother is resting, you needn't wake him up with your non-dulcet tones. Leonardo, I'm sure Donatello would love Michelangelo to read him whatever he has to offer."

Above Don, Mike stifled a squeal and Leo frowned. The eldest turtle looked down at his end of the sofa and Don was startled at how lost his brother looked. It seemed like his brother had both aged years, but still looked like a little lost boy, unsure of what lay ahead of him. His stomach twisted with guilt, because he was sure that he was the cause of this.

Stupid, stupid him.

With a sigh, Leo knelt down and grabbed the edge of one of the many blankets on Donatello and straightened it out, before leaving his hand over his brother's left foot. A warm weight that Don hadn't realized he needed, and he was sure his older brother needed too.

Suddenly, something soft and purple fluttered across Don's face and he moved his head a little towards the left, a little surprised to see Raph sitting on the back of the couch, with his sai piercing holes into a bright new purple cloth that Don could only guess was his new mask.

Don's stomach did a funny little flip, watching Raph's face contort in concentration as his hand deftly made holes for his eyes. Don would have thought his father or Leo would make him a new mask, but to have Raph do it, with his precious sais rather than with scissors, it made something very deep inside him jump up and demand attention. But he was way too exhausted to figure out what that feeling was. He would have to research it on another day.

The cloth fluttered again and this time Raph looked down, being the first one to notice that Don was awake. His face contorted again, this time in apology, but then a softer version of Raph's signature smirk replaced it and he went back to his work, this time humming ever so slightly. This time, Don's heart made a little flutter and he had to turn away to control himself. From what, he didn't know, but that was for another time.

As he looked over at Master Splinter, he realized that he too noticed Don's awaken state and gave his intelligent son a soft smile.

"The tea is still hot, my son," Splinter said warmly, as he blew on the tea in his hands. It was something he had done when the turtles were younger and sick or injured. Don felt his eyes water at the familiar gesture. His father had fallen back to his old familiar ways, when he knew there was something he wanted to do, but nothing else needed to be done. He made tea.

It was only when Splinter spoke did Mike and Leo finally notice he was up. The lost look in Leo's eyes, disappeared, and only worry and relief remained. Mikey squealed, no longer able to hold back, and moved to pounce on the resting turtle.

Don winced, convinced that he was going to end up under a turtle pile, but two pairs of different shades of green arms shot out and caught the flying turtle before he could hit his mark. Don let out a sigh of relief as Mikey was brought down back to earth and Splinter's hard stare kept him that way.

"Sorry…" Mikey muttered, looking shame faced before his mouth split open into a grin. "So, wanna see how Spiderman defeats Doc Ock?"

With a weak smile, Don nodded. "I'd love to hear it, Mikey."

Mike grinned brilliantly, and started his spiel on what happened before the issue before the one he currently held in his hand. Don drowned him out immediately, just letting his younger brother's enthusiastic tones wash over him as he looked away from him and at Splinter, who continued to blow on the tea, to Leo, who knelt down again, rearranging the covers over Don's legs, and to Raph who went back to Don's mask, which was still fluttering.

Don grabbed the edge of the cloth and held it in his hands, not tightly, but just letting it slide through his fingers before he rearranged it with his fingers absently, making sure he always had his hand on it. It made his heart jump once more, but still he held on.

Then he closed his eyes.


End file.
